Rivals
by Lexi Kitsune
Summary: Revengful exes, powerful hearts, and insne decisions... A fic that has Numbuh 1 bashing and Lizzie torture. Read if you dare!


Hey! Lexi here!  
  
Foxi: Me too! Ugh, I can't believe you're making a 4/5 and 1/3 story! That is disgusting! Plus, Mary, Tommy, Ralphie, and Mackenzie's gonna kill ya.  
  
Oh, who cares? I MADE them, member? 'Sides, they're not in this one.  
  
Foxi: Ouch. OK, Lexi does not own KND, or me. I am a singular person! All who flame, I'll char you with my Charzard. We don't own Pokemon, either.  
  
Yea! Fan fic time! Oh, and I dedicate this chappie to SOMEONE'S sister, thanks for the help! I don't listen to him/her anyway. I'm not that dumb to listen to that bad of a flame.  
  
Rival  
  
"Okay, team, Mail Call!" yelled Numbuh 1. 3 KND raced down the stairs, from their room, to their leader. Numbuh 1 frowned. "Hey, where's Numbuh 4?" He wondered aloud. Numbuh 5 smirked. "Numbuh 5 talked him into getting' the candy fo' dis week." Numbuh 2 rolled his eyes and dug through the pile of  
mail that had been deposited on level 23. "Hey, Numbuh 5!" He called. "Here's som'thin' for you!" Numbuh 5 opened the letter Numbuh 2 had handed her, then her eyes got wide. "He's comin'! He's comin'!" Yelled Numbuh Five  
at the top of her lungs. Her remaining teammates were looking at her as  
though she was insane. "Numbuh 5 can't believe he's comin'!" Numbuh 1's eyes dulled. "WHO is coming, Numbuh 5?" She grinned big. "Mah boy friend from Hawaii. He sooo cool, an' he's comin' to visit his granny, who's on our street! What's bettah, is he is a KND membah!" The others blinked, then the doorbell rang. "Numbuh 5'll get it!" Numbuh 5 shrieked. She raced down  
30 flights of stairs, did 3 triple flips, an' opened the door. It was Numbuh 4. His arms were filled with candy. "Candy delivery, on da house!"  
He joked. Numbuh 5 made him drop the candy, shaking him like a doll, holding him to her. "Hi, Numbuh 4!" A small smile formed on his face when the thought that she might be so happy because of him. "Wazzup, Numbuh 5? Why so happy?" He asked, still getting hugged. Numbuh 5 explained about her boyfriend, while jumping up and down like a 3-year-old. Numbuh 4's smile disappeared. "Are ya crazy?!? Why would you be happy?" She blinked at him.  
"Duh! Numbuh 5 hasn't seen him in 6 months! You'll like him!" Numbuh 4 rolled his eyes and muttered, "Ah don't think Ah'll get along wit' som'body who's datin' mah crush." Then Numbuh 5 dragged Numbuh 4 to help her pick  
out clothes.  
  
Meanwhile, Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 3 were testing Hippie Hop, Numbuh 3 at the controls. "Well, The Strato Boosters are working, the defense systems are go, and the Attack grid is fully operational. Anything we forgot to check?" Called up Numbuh 1. "Why are you asking me? You have the checklist!" Numbuh  
3 yelled back. Numbuh 1 blinked. "I thought you had it." She gave him a  
weird look. "No, you have the checklist." "No, I don't." He shot back. Numbuh 3 looked around, and saw it on a high shelf she could reach. 'Wonder how it got up there.' she thought as she climbed out of the cockpit. "I'll be right back. I see the list, and it's over there." Carefully, Numbuh 3 leapt from Hippie Hop's head, and landed on the shelf, edging along it. "I got it!" She called. Then she slipped. "Don't got it!" she yelled as she  
fell 135 feet to the wooden floor. Numbuh 1 panicked. "Numbuh 3!" He shrieked, fearing for his playful teammates' life. He ran to the spot where she was going to fall, and hopefully held his arms out. Unbelievingly, he caught her. Numbuh 3 was lying still, eyes closed. "Numbuh 3?" Whimpered Numbuh 1, scared that the shock had been too much for her, as he put her on the ground. She sat up, and cried, "Wow! Numbuh 1, that was fun! Can I do it again? Oh, an' I got the list!" Numbuh 1 let his breath out. "Forget the stupid list. Are you alright?" She smiled cheerfully. "Yea Numbuh 1! I'm fine! Thank you for the save!" She hugged him around the neck. He hugged her back. "I'm just glad you're ok." He mumbled, nuzzling her hair. "NIGIE! WHERE ARE YOU?" A shrill, annoying voice trilled through the tree house.  
Numbuh 3 jumped up from her loving position, and sped toward the yell. (Guess who!) Numbuh 1 groaned as the rest of his teammates rushed down the stairs, for Numbuh 1 had promised the next time Lizzie and the whole team  
were together, he would dump her. His team couldn't wait. When Numbuh 1  
arrived on the scene, he couldn't believe his eyes! His whole team was sitting on the steps, eating all kinds of movie food. Numbuh 2 was eating candy, Numbuh 3 was drinking soda, and Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 were sharing a  
popcorn bag. "Hi Nigie!" sang Lizzie, "Took you long enough! Listen, I wanted to talk to you." Numbuh 1 gulped, answering, "Me too, Lizzie." (a/n  
I don't like Numbuh 1, but I hate Lizzie even more.) "How about we say what's on our minds at the same time?" Suggested Lizzie. "Okay." Numbuh 1 mumbled. "1.2.3!" they both called, then Lizzie said, "I think you should spend more time with me!" ( Foxi: Typical.)Then Numbuh 1 said, "I think we should break up!" Lizzie looked crushed. "Nigel Uno! How could you? We've been going out for how long? 3 years? How could you do this to me?" Numbuh 1 tried to keep his dignity, while edging away from his insane girl friend.  
"Lizzie, the point of dating is to see if you are made for the person,  
correct?" She nodded, face blank. "Well, let's just say I don't think you're my type." He glanced at his teammates, and felt stronger. Numbuh 2 was giving him the thumbs up; Numbuh 4 was waving a little flag around (it said, "Dump the Lunatic"), Numbuh 5 was smiling proudly at him, and Numbuh 3 was bouncing up and down. "No, Lizzie, I don't think I want to break up with you, I KNOW I want to break up with you!" Lizzie narrowed her eyes, but he didn't care. As soon as he got those words out of his mouth, Numbuh 3 jumped up from her seat, and hugged him around the neck. "Oh, Numbuh 1, I knew it! I knew you could do it! Way to go!" She cheered. "Nigel?" Numbuh 1  
turned around, smiling slightly. "Yes, Lizzie?" She bent her head, and said, "I want to give you something." He raised an eyebrow. The next thing he knew, Lizzie's purse was speeding toward his face. The last thing that  
went through his head was Lizzie had said her purse was always full of  
bricks.  
  
BAM!  
  
Well, first chappie! We'll meet Numbuh 5's BF next.  
  
Foxi: She gonna dump him?  
  
Dunno. What do you guys think? Review! Cio, Lexi Kitsune 


End file.
